


Rifando(nos)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Awkward Dates, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Money, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, True Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Karasuno ha decidido hacer una rifa para pagar un accidente. Oikawa y Kuroo les han dado una idea.





	Rifando(nos)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Y aquí de nuevo. La verdad es que se que esta historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero da igual porque me ha gustado mucho. Ah, en mi defensa, juro que he intentando no centrarlo en KuroTsuki.

_Best Captains_

**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Hey, _city boys_  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Os habéis enterado de lo último? _@Bokubro @Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ_  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** ??  
_Dadichi está escribiendo… _  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** El ejemplar equipo, resurgido de entre las cenizas, nuestro amado Karasuno…  
**Dadichi:** No te atrevas, Oikawa, por favor.  
_Oikawa (✿◠‿◠) está escribiendo… _  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** Esto se pone interesante  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** ESTÁN ENDEUDADOS  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Por lo que se ha estado escuchando…  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Han quemado la habitación del club ¯\\(°_o)/¯  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Se querían tomar literal lo de resurgir de cenizas  
**Dadichi:** Fue un accidente  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** Ah, pequeños inocentes  
**Brokuto:** WOW CHICOA USTEDES realmente estais _on fire_  
**Dadichi:** No es gracioso, pasamos un buen susto  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** pobre daichi, se cree que su vida es un desastre…  
**Brokuto:** bro…  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Imaginaba una reacción mejor. Sois basura  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** estamos acostumbrados  
**Brokuto:** oh si  
**Brokuto:** el año pasado incendiamos sin qyerer uno de los cuartos del instituto  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** solo fue la cortina  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** pero fue INTENSO  
**Dadichi:** Pero qué, chicos…  
**Brokuto:** JAJZHJAJAJAJDJAJSJ ME ACUERDO COMO SI FUERA AYER  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** era un experimento, ¿es o no es el desodorante un buen lanzallamas?  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** lo es.  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** omg…  
**Dadichi:** ¿Cómo lo pagasteis? Nosotros no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer para conseguir el dinero, es mucho incluso para todos.  
**Brokuto:** mi madre  
**Brokuto:**ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** sip  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** yo estaba pensando en prostituir a bokuto  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** digo, en el peor de los casos era la única solución  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** dinero asegurado  
**Brokuto:** BRO  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** ( ‾ʖ̫‾)  
**Dadichi:** Por desgracia, lo nuestro ha sido un cuarto entero  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** os puedo dejar a bokuto  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Cuánto debéis? No he oído cantidad  
**Dadichi:** ¥150000  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** (╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯┻━┻  
**Brokuto:** ESO ES MUCHO DIOS  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** pirómanos  
**Dadichi:** Necesito ideas chicoooooos  
**Dadichi:** Suga me ha dicho que deberíamos hacer algo para recaudar fondos pero a ninguno se le ocurre nada  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Rifaos a vosotros ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Dadichi:** SON NIÑOS OIKAWA  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** yo pagaría  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** No digo prostituirse  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** O si  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Bueno, rifad una cita  
**Dadichi:** No somos tan populares para eso  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** YO PAGARÍA, JODER QUE SI PAGARÍA  
**Brokuto:** Te podemos ayudar si qieres  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** yea, oikawa es popular, seguro que muchas chicas pagan por el  
**Oikawa (✿◠‿◠):** Y chicos (✿◠‿◠)

Daichi dejó el teléfono a un lado, sonriendo por la estupidez de aquel grupo, sentado en el suelo del gimnasio al terminar la práctica. Los demás estaban por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo, pensando en qué hacer para conseguir el dinero. Suga, a su lado, lo miró con una ceja alzada. 

—¿Alguna idea? 

Daichi negó con la cabeza. El vive-capitán soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Tenían que conseguir el dinero con rapidez, el director les había dado un plazo escaso de días después de un par de súplicas de Takeda-sensei, pues a primera instancia iban a suspender el equipo. Ah, esta vez sí la habían cagado. Y poco podía hacer alguien para salvarles el culo. 

—Kuroo nos ha sugerido una rifa. 

Suga levantó la cabeza, había estado paseando su mirada por sus piernas, estiradas en frente de él. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y comenzó a asentir frenéticamente. 

—¡Pero si es una maravillosa idea! 

_ No, no lo es_ pensó Daichi, mordiendo su labio para no hablar. Ennoshita estaba tirado en el suelo, a un par de escasos metros alejado de sus superiores, bocarriba y con los ojos cerrados. Se incorporó inmediatamente al oír la propuesta, coincidía con Suga, parecía ser la idea perfecta. Escuchó a Tanaka quejarse por su repentino movimiento, estaba medio dormido con la cabeza recostada sobre su estómago y el sobresalto hizo que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. 

—¡Sí, hagámoslo! —Exclamó. El capitán y su secundario se giraron a verlo, sonrieron, no por su entusiasmo sino por cómo le acariciaba la cabeza a Tanaka, pidiéndole perdón por el golpe. Noya se acercó con Hinata preguntando el qué iban a hacer, Tanaka les respondió a regañadientes. —Tengo algunos videojuegos que no utilizo, quizás…  
Tanaka lo miró horrorizado, eran _sus_ videojuegos (era su tercer entretenimiento favorito cuando visitaba la casa del chico).

Tsukishima que había estado bebiendo agua junto a Yamaguchi y Yachi, quienes habían estado hablando animadamente sobre algo que no le importaba en absoluto, se acercó al grupo.

—¿Vamos a vender juegos? Tsk —chistó Kageyama, apareciendo detrás. Se sentía un tanto culpable por el incendio, de cierta manera, él lo había provocado. Y no era que estuviera menospreciando la idea de Chikara, sino que no le parecía _suficiente_.

—¿Alguna otra idea, su majestad? 

Kageyama tuvo que contenerse para no sacar los dientes y morder a su compañero de equipo. Le daba igual parecer un salvaje, Tsukishima le sacaba de quicio, sobretodo con aquel apodo que solo le traía mal recuerdos. Se mordió la lengua, entonces, para evitar abalanzarse sobre el rubio. Hinata se le acercó, caminando a zancadas, poniéndose en medio de los dos (entre ellos se sentía una hormiga), casi leyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

—No serán solo juegos, también podemos vender cualquier otra cosa —sonrió Suga mirando desde el suelo a los demás. 

—Ya… —rió Daichi —Kuroo se refería más a rifarnos nosotros.

Suga giró su rostro, tétrico y con lentitud, mirando con una expresión de enfado a su capitán. ¿A “nosotros” refiriéndose a un “ellos” de cuerpo? Ah, no sabía el por qué había esperado algo diferente, a fin de cuenta la idea la había dado Kuro y este era, en resumidas, un idiota. No es que le cayera mal, ni mucho menos, en realidad pocas personas le caían mal, pero es que su actitud con _algunos_ de sus compañeros de equipo le exasperaba. 

Nishinoya fue quien gritó “¿Qué?” alargando las vocales, entre sorprendido y _muy_ divertido, sopesando la idea de ver a sus compañeros siendo comprados (regalados, en realidad pensó) a chicas. Luego, sus ojos cayeron en Asahi quien sonrojado se encontraba mirando al suelo, frente a Daichi, un poco intimidado por la sugerencia. A Noya se le abrieron los ojos y repentinamente pensó en Asahi siendo envuelto con papel de regalo, más como un parpadeo, hizo desaparecer el pensamiento. _Mal, mal, mal…_

—En plan cita, ya sabes… —Se encogió de hombros Daichi, un tanto intrigado con la mirada que le había lanzado Suga. Lo notó soltar un suspiro, un tanto agradecido que no fuesen otras cosas. Suga volvió a sonreír, entonces, pensando en una rifa de citas.

—Tsukishima es muy popular entre las chicas —dijo Yamaguchi uniéndose a la conversación. El mencionado lo taladraba con la mirada, ofendido con lo rápido que hablaba su mejor amigo de él, sin querer que el resto lo supiera. Yamaguchi pareció darse cuenta de su error pues se llevó la mano a la nuca, acariciándose el pelo en esta: —Lo siento, Tsukki.

—Yo paso, chicos —dijo Tanaka levantando la manos en el aire —, mi corazón está ocupado al 100 % con dos personas como para unir a alguien más. —Señaló con la barbilla a Ennoshita, sentado a su lado, y este le dio un guantazo torpemente en el hombro, dejándose llevar por la sorpresa y la vergüenza. El resto sabía que la otra mitad (quizás solo un cuarto a esas alturas) estaba liderado por Kiyoko-san, quien no se encontraba presente.

—No creo que seamos lo suficientemente llamativos para llamar la atención, igualmente —se quejó Suga estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y acostándose en el suelo, dándose por vencido incluso. Asahi se preguntó si alguien se habría dado cuenta de que los acababa de llamar feos a todos, supuso que no por la nula reacción que hubo. 

—Oikawa dijo que nos ayudaría, si él está en la rifa posiblemente no tengamos ni que ofrecernos nosotros… 

Daichi no estaba pensando realmente cuando soltó la bomba que animó a todo el equipo. Lo dijo por decir, en realidad, porque no le gustaba ver a Suga acostado en el suelo, refunfuñando con el ceño fruncido y un enorme puchero en sus labios. 

La rifa se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes, después de clase, suspendiendo el entrenamiento de volleyball. No importaba demasiado puesto que si no conseguían el dinero no habría volleyball por el cual entrenar. Oikawa había posado junto a Kageyama (a su pesar) y Daichi, como los tres representantes de la rifa, Yachi editó las fotos y fueron impresos en unos panfletos que se repartieron en ambas secundarias. 

Al llegar el día todo el mundo estaba _jodidamente_ nervioso: Era a todo o nada, y ninguno quería echar su sueño (vencer al Nekoma en la famosa Batalla del Basurero en pabellón nacional) por la borda a causa de un _accidente_. Ah, el incendio, ninguno quería realmente recordarlo. Les daba vergüenza y realmente apreciaban que el rumor no se hubiese expandido (el del cómo se había incendiado el lugar). 

Estaban en una especie de antro que Saeko, la hermana mayor de Tanaka, había encontrado _por ahí_, según sus palabras. Era grande, incluso demasiado para las personas que creían que iban a ir. Habían colocado sillas por todo el sitio, dispersas sin ningún orden en general. El escenario estaba siendo decorado por Ennoshita (o él mandaba a Tsukishima, Asahi y Kageyama, los tres más altos), colocando luces por ahí y por allá. Todo el lugar parecía sacado de un chiste. De un chiste malo. Y los chicos de Karasuno lo confirmaron cuando Oikawa llegó, seguido de algunos de sus compañeros del Seijoh.  
—¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Dai-chan, yo no firmé para esto!

Hanamaki detrás de él se reía, tanto él como Matsukawa solo habían aceptado a acompañar su amigo para reírse un poco de él, avergonzarle y si tal, guardar un poco de material para futuros chantajes. Iwaizumi, sin embargo, los miraba con una seriedad que incluso daba miedo, notándose increíblemente enfadado. 

—¡El Gran Rey ha llegado! —Gritó Hinata en algún punto, terminaba de dar los últimos retoques junto a Yachi. Todavía faltaba media hora para que la gente comenzase a llegar. Oikawa entrecerró los ojos, mirando al pelirrojo correr de aquí para allá, viendo una simple mancha naranja. 

Daichi tenía esperanza en Oikawa y el chico no le defraudó. Cuando se hizo la hora, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de chicas, en su mayoría fanáticas de Oikawa, aunque pudo reconocer a alguna que otra de su propio instituto (Yui, por ejemplo). La chica le sonrió desde la distancia, alzando su mano en un saludo que Daichi correspondió, desde detrás del escenario. Al girarse, por casi le da un infarto al encontrarse a Suga, mirándolo con las manos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que paguen mucho por ti? —Preguntó, notándose un cierto tono de rabia en su voz, malhumorado quizás. Daichi se encogió de hombros. Lo dudaba en realidad, creía que Oikawa se llevaría todo el protagonismo, y no le importaba. El contrario chasqueó la lengua. —Yo creo que sí van a dar mucho por ti…

Daichi levantó una ceja, un tanto impactado, rápidamente cambió la mueca a una sonrisa divertida. —Oh… ¿Estás celoso de que no te votaran como el más guapo?

Se refería al momento en el que se preguntaron quién debería acompañar a Oikawa en la foto publicitaria y decidieron, como una democracia, votar entre ellos para saber a quién consideraban el chico más guapo del equipo. Ganó Daichi. Kageyama quedó segundo. Y Suga puso los ojos en blanco. 

Daichi se acercó, mirando a su derecha comprobando que estuvieran fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquiera, moviendo una mano a su cintura y pegando, levemente, sus cuerpos. Le susurró en el oído con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo antes de hablar: —Porque yo te voté a ti…

Se fue entonces, dejando a Suga con la palabra en la boca, inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer. 

_Idiota_

Tanaka y Nishinoya eran los presentadores del evento. Eran los más carismáticos para hacerlo sin morir de la vergüenza. Además, se debían de lucir entre tanta chica guapa. O al menos de eso se intentaba convencer el líbero. 

Noya, desde hacía un tiempo, tenía un gran problema que azotaba su cabeza en los momentos menos adecuados. Sobretodo surgía cuando estaban en la cancha de volleyball y sobre él veía volar a la estrella del equipo. Asahi se imponía ante él, con su semblante serio, concentrado en rematar la pelota que iba en dirección a su mano. Le entraba un pequeño hormigueo en su estómago, sentía sus tripas revolverse dentro de él y su corazón comenzaba a latir, tan, pero _tan_ fuerte. Ah. Le gustaba Asahi. Y por desgracia, le gustaba mucho. 

El primer chico en salir a la rifa fue Yamaguchi, quien se había sonrojado de tal manera que sus pecas eran simplemente invisibles sobre su piel. Y tuvo éxito, a pesar de en su mayoría esperaban a Oikawa, quizás porque creyeron que era bastante _tierno_. Nishinoya estaba a punto de cerrar la puja cuando la misma Saeko elevó la suma, ganándose aquella cita con Yamaguchi. El chico la miró sorprendido, bajando del escenario sin dejar de mirarla, sin entender el por qué Saeko, con quien nunca había hablado personalmente, le “compraba”. 

—Ya me lo agradecerás luego… —le sonrió cómplice, dándole un codazo, guardando un secreto. Yamaguchi lo entendería más tarde. 

Tsukishima estaba esperando su turno, con los brazos cruzados y muy _enfadado_ con la rifa. Odió la idea desde el primer segundo. Le parecía absurda y deshonrosa, todavía dudaba del cómo todo el equipo pareció aceptar a la primera, sin sentir que fuese simplemente raro. No se quejaba porque en realidad muchas cosas de las que pasaban en su vida (y que casualmente giraban en torno al volleyball) estaban fuera de la línea de lo que se considera normal. Pensó entonces en cómo su móvil había vibrado cuando salió del gimnasio el día en el que todos aceptaron el hacer la rifa (él no lo había hecho, sin embargo había sido coaccionado). 

**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** Me han dicho que eres muy popular con las chicas, tsukki  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** me cambiarás así de rápido?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** :)  
**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** :(

Había preferido no responder. No importaba, igualmente lo hacía mucho. Antes de acostarse recibió un último mensaje. 

**Kuroo ㅇㅅㅇ:** me dejaré toda la paga del mes en comprar esa cita, tsukki, espérame  
Y no era que Tsukishima se hubiera tomado el mensaje en serio porque, vamos, era Kuroo con quien hablaba y realmente pocas cosas decía de verdad. Así que no estaba sorprendido cuando no le vio por ningún lado en aquel antro. Estaba claro que Kuroo no haría todo el viaje de Tokyo a Miyagi solo por pasar una tarde haciendo algo estúpido. Lo tenía tan claro como el respirar de cada día. Entonces, se molestó consigo mismo al verse un tanto decepcionado, buscando al de cabello negro entre la multitud. Sí, había mucha gente, pero con un pelo como el que tenía, Kuroo no era una persona que pudiera pasar desapercibido. Si estaba ahí, ya lo hubiera visto. Y no lo había hecho. Lo que se resumía a que le había mentido. 

Sin pensarlo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y cogió su teléfono. Empezó a teclear rápido y lo envió sin la necesidad de releer (porque si lo hacía, se acababa echando atrás).

**Tsukishima Kei:** Mentiroso

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro. _Estúpido Kuroo_.

Kageyama bajó del escenario con una mueca en la cara. Hinata se abalanzó sobre él, riéndose por la sonrisa que había hecho en el escenario, asustando a la mayoría de chicas. A pesar de ello, le habían dado una considerable suma de dinero (no superó a la de Yamaguchi y mucho menos superaría a la de Oikawa). Tsukishima era el siguiente. 

Y Kuroo seguía sin aparecer. 

Si tenía que irse con alguna de aquellas chicas, a las que no conocía para nada, iba a ser su culpa. 

Como Yamaguchi había dicho, bastantes chicas votaron por él, sobretodo las que eran de Karasuno. Había alguna que incluso reconocía de su propia clase. Perfecto, la situación mejoraba a segundos. Una chica morena fue quien se llevó la suma mayor. No la conocía y sin embargo su cara le sonaba de algo, a lo que Tsukishima supuso que también era de su instituto. 

Daichi era penúltimo pues Oikawa había dicho que “lo mejor se deja para el final”. Como Suga había predicho, muchas chicas votaron por él, lo que le infló el orgullo desmesuradamente, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo a algunas. Y por algunas, Suga notó, se refería a Yui, uniéndose a la votación. Suga no era un chico celoso, no se consideraba posesivo ni mucho menos, pero le molestaba _muchísimo_ que Daichi jugase de esa manera. Porque sabía que estaba jugando. Estaba cuestionando de cuánto era Suga capaz de aguantar, quizás cobrándose la última jugarreta que Suga le había hecho. Sonrió y de verdad que se sentó a formar parte de la votación. Pero no podía. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía, no ahí, no con todo el mundo mirando.  
Gracias a los espíritus ancestrales que regulan la ley de la vida y la existencia, Yui no fue quien acabó ganando, sino una chica rubia que vestía el uniforme del Seijoh. Suga se permitió relajarse, un poco al menos, ya hablaría con Daichi esa tarde. En cuanto al dinero, todo iba a la perfección. Solo faltaba Oikawa, quien era la persona que más recaudaría, y solo faltaban algunos cientos para dar su deuda por saldada. Daichi pensó que podría invitar a Oikawa a comer con el equipo después como método de agradecimiento por su colaboración. 

A Oikawa lo tuvieron que llamar a gritos porque nadie sabía dónde estaba. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se reían porque tenían una leve idea de dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo y con quién lo hacía. Pero no dijeron nada. Se limitaron a esperar a que Oikawa entrase prácticamente corriendo al escenario, con las mejillas sonrojadas (por la carrera, supusieron todos), la camisa mal colocada y el pelo revuelto. Él se quejaría y más tarde diría que “estaba hecho una basura”, pero en sus fans provocó vitores. 

Oikawa no se fijó en la chica que había dado la mayor cantidad de dinero por tener una cita con él, pero es que en ese momentos apenas podía concentrarse en algo que no fuese en la lengua de su mejor amigo. Pero sonrió encantadoramente, como siempre. Y cuando todo hubo acabado y la chica se acercó para concordar la fecha de la cita, intercambiaron números telefónicos y le prometió que la semana siguiente tendrían la ansiada salida.

Daichi hizo lo mismo, pues en ese momento su prioridad era entregarle el dinero al director y luego, con el dinero que sobrase, salir a comer con sus compañeros. Así que prometió verse con todos en un restaurante que había por ahí cerca a la hora de comer. Suga decidió acompañarlo, porque era el vice-capitán y debía de estar junto a él en momentos como esos. Y porque quería hablar sobre aquel guiño.

Llegaron al instituto donde Takeda les esperaba. Le dieron el dinero a él porque el director ya se había marchado. Todo se había solucionado. El profesor les confesó que él iba a ofrecerse a pagar el destrozo cuando Ukai le contó la idea que habían tenido para recaudar fondos. Poco convencional, la llamaron. Los tres rieron, luego se despidieron, se estaba haciendo tarde. 

—Daichi

Lo llamó una vez que volvieron a estar solos, la calle desierta, el sol ocultándose. Suga estaba concentrado en el camino mientras que el capitán lo miraba a él, esperando a que hablara. Caminaban con los hombros _casi_ rozándose. El de menor estatura (Suga), se acercó un poco más y todavía sin mirarlo, buscó entrelazar sus dedos. No hubo objeción. Daichi sonrió y apretó la mano contraria. 

—No es gracioso ver a Yui sonrojada porque tú le has guiñado el ojo, sabes…  
Habló en un susurro, un poco tímido porque no quería sonar celoso, lo estaba un poco (tampoco lo iba a negar) pero no era por _él_. Era por ella, que no sabía que Daichi ya estaba con alguien, que dejaba que sus crecimientos por él crecieran sin freno alguno porque creía no tener impedimento, porque nadie sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos. El moreno torció la boca, no quería hacer sentir mal a Suga. A Yui tampoco, pero él era su prioridad. 

Acercó la mano a su boca y le dio un beso, acariciando sus nudillos con la nariz. Suga sonrió, de nuevo.

Kageyama había estado esperando en la puerta del recinto por Hinata, quien estaba buscando sus cosas, cuando la chica que había pagado por una cita con él se acercó. Era alta, menos que él pero _seguramente_ más alta que Hinata. Su pelo era negro y lo tenía corto, se parecía al de su compañero pero estaba mejor peinado, y Kageyama estaba _seguro_ de que no sería ni la mitad de suave. Al menos no gritaba, como lo hacía el otro. _Ah, Hinata_

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el chico apareció dando saltos, acercándose a Kageyama sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Se presentó cuando la vio, educado, preguntando de qué estaban hablando, maleducado. La chica sonrió, al parecer no le importaba que fuera de esa manera, diciéndole que le estaba preguntando cuándo podrían tener la cita. Hinata abrió la boca, entendiendo el asunto, aún así siguió hablando.

—¿Y qué pensáis hacer? —Cuestionó, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi les estaban mirando desde la distancia, preguntándose entre ellos si realmente Hinata no sabía _interpretar_ la situación. La chica se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio un tanto nerviosa. Sentía que le estaba pidiendo permiso a su madre. 

—¿Ir al cine?

Hinata negó, mirando a Kageyama que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. —A Bakayama no le gusta el cine, se queda dormido. 

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi querían no reír, lo intentaban al menos. 

—Entonces… ¿A unos recreativos? —Volvió a intentar la chica.

—¡Esa idea es genial! Pues divertiros. 

Kageyama lo miró con el ceño fruncido, bastante confundido y un —Ah, ¿pero tú no vienes?

Al escuchar eso, ni Tsukishima ni Yamaguchi se contuvieron, estallando a carcajadas. No había ser humano tan idiota como ellos dos. Hinata y Kageyama se gustaban. Se gustaban bastante. Y no era muy difícil averiguarlo, probablemente la chica que estaba ahí con ellos ya se lo intuía. Pero ambos eran tan necios que se negaban a admitir lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Tsukishima suspiró, a veces le entraban ganas de acercaros a ellos lo suficiente como para darles una patada, en una de sus muchas peleas, para que se besen de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, se contenía porque no era quien para hablar. 

El mensaje sin responder en su conversación con Kuroo se lo confirmaba. 

—Mira, la mánager del Fukurodani se acerca —dijo Yamaguchi haciendo que el rubio levantara la cabeza de su teléfono. Frunció el ceño preguntando quién. —La chica con la que tienes la cita, —pausó señalando con la barbilla —es la mánager de Fukurodani. 

Oh.

No.

Yamaguchi se alejó de ellos cuando la chica llegó, sonriendo, y ahora de cerca Tsukishima podría afirmar que sí la conocía. Habían coincidido en el campamento de entrenamiento. 

—Hola —dijo la chica —quiero mi cita ahora.

A Tsukishima no le dio tiempo a responder, a asimilar sus palabras o a siquiera parpadear. En un momento, Shirofuku (la chica), le había agarrado de la muñeca y tiraba de él calle abajo. Atónito, el rubio se dejaba hacer, estaba buscando la reacción en su interior. Entonces, cruzaron la acera y dejó de ver aquel antro y con ello, sus compañeros desaparecieron. Se dio cuenta tarde, obviamente, cuando Shirofuku ya lo había soltado y frente a él tres figuras masculinas se alzaban.

—¡Tsukki! 

Bokuto fue el primero que le saludó con un corto abrazo porque al parecer tenían prisa. Akaashi a su lado fue más educado, menos ruidoso y respetó su espacio personal, como siempre lo había hecho. Le sonrió a este último, todavía seguía un tanto confundido. No entendía el por qué Shirofuku había sido quien estaba pujó por él. Detrás de las dos figuras le esperaba Kuroo, sonriendo con malicia y las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de mirarle. 

—Nos tenemos que ir Tsukki, le debemos a Shiro-chan una cena, ¡nos vemos!

Efectivamente, tenían prisas. La chica le había pedido perdón incluso, excusándose con que había sido sobornada y no pudo resistirse. Tsukishima no la escuchó, seguía mirando a Kuroo adivinando a qué había venido todo aquel rollo. Ah, ¿tuvo que sobornar a una _chica_ para que pujara en aquella estúpida rifa?

—Patético —le dijo una vez estuvieron solos. Kuroo se acercó a grandes zancadas, prácticamente corriendo, antes de que Tsukishima se girara y volviera a donde estaban sus amigos, porque sabía que lo iba a hacer, y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. El rubio lo miró, estaba formando un puchero.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Un poco.

—No, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

Kuroo sonrió, acercando sus rostros, no tanto sin embargo. 

—No pude entrar porque vi a tu hermano por ahí… —Murmuró sobre sus labios, explicando la situación porque también sabía que Tsukishima la estaba esperando. Él frunció el ceño, ¿su hermano? —No puede conocer a su futuro cuñado de esa manera, ¿sabes? Debo de tener mi oportunidad de presentarme correctamente. 

Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco, por desgracia le creía. Aún así seguía molesto. Pero Kuroo hizo rozar sus narices así que por ese momento, se lo dejó pasar. Le había parecido tierno así que decidió poner sus manos en la cintura ajena, aumentando el contacto.

—¿Tenemos esa cita?

**Author's Note:**

> De entre todas las del "Los del volleyball" esta entra con el universo de:  
-A Noya le duele la cabeza  
-Tres por el precio de uno (y no hablamos de tríos)  
-Reyes que olvidan a caballeros  
-Cumpleañero  
-El gato y el cuervo se bañan juntos  
-El gato y el cuervo tienen miedo del futuro  
-El gato y el cuervo se quieren dar (puñetazos)


End file.
